Bluelight
by Triafics
Summary: Ludwig hears about Larry's relationship with him from Lemmy. How does he handle it? Well...


It was a fairly normal afternoon at Bowser's Castle, Larry was busy building his level for a Creator Contest.

"I'm kinda curious on what kind of decoration I should do for this certain part..." Larry thought.

He stopped playing for a little while to regather his thoughts and creativity. But then Ludwig came into Larry's room.

"Hey, Ludwig." "Hey, Larry."

"What are you up to, little brother?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh, I was just building a level for some contest I partook in. Ran out of ideas for one part." Larry replied.

"Well, you are pretty creative, Larry. I've seen some stuff from you that really impresses me." Ludwig said.

"Well thanks, dude. I'm probably gonna continue this later." Larry replied.

Ludwig walked out of the room and went to go back to what he was doing. "Man. I really wanna teach Larry this cloning spell sometime soon. He seems pretty desperate to know how to do so. I'll teach him soon enough." Ludwig said to himself.

On the way back to Ludwig's room, he encountered Lemmy rolling up to the him.

"Yo, Ludwig, I have a quick question regarding Larry I kinda wanted to ask a few days ago." Lemmy got off his ball wanted to ask a question, Ludwig wanted to know what he wanted to know.

"I'm all ears. What do you wanna know?" Ludwig obliged to get some info.

"Do you get the feeling that Larry is a tad bit gay?" Lemmy asked.

"Hmm... now that I think about it, recently, I've been hearing a plethora of weird noises next door to my room. Breathing noises." Ludwig answered, slightly blushing.

"It's normal, because Larry has been beating off a lot lately, probably playing with a dildo. But the only reason I'm asking you this, is that one time, I was listening in at a time and I'm pretty sure he moaned "Luddy" during that. Uhm, aren't you two brothers?" Lemmy asked again, only a lot more confused.

"That is... pretty creepy, actually. You're telling me he thinks of me in a sexual blight?" Ludwig asked.

"Seems like it, but hey, at least he isn't screaming out Wendy's name!" Lemmy laughed.

"She's not even a b- ohhh, as in actual masturbation, not toy usage..." Ludwig realized.

"Yeah. You can go back to your room now if you want. Just wanted to talk to you about him." Lemmy said as he got back on his ball rolled out into the hallway as Ludwig went back into his room.

Ludwig sat on his bed and thought to himself for a little while. "Does Larry actually love me? Well, not as a brother, but a lover? Then again, sometimes he'd bump his butt against me just to get my attention. Hmm... I guess I might have to talk to him this evening."

7 hours have passed, it was now 9:36 PM.

Ludwig walked to Larry's room, feeling a little hesitant to knock the door, but he did anyways.

Larry then answered the door. "Hi, Ludwig. What are you up to right now?"

"Kinda wanted to talk to you." Ludwig entered his room.

"OK, what do you wanna talk about?" Larry asked.

"Well, it's... Lemmy and I were hearing some strange sexual sounds coming from your room."

"I mean, it's kinda normal. I've been really jerky the past few days. Pun very well intended."

"But, I think I was out then, because Lemmy heard you scream my name in another way one time. He told me you screamed "Luddy"."

"Uh, uhm... well, I..." Larry blushed pretty hard knowing that Ludwig knew about that.

"Larry, are you OK? You seem pretty flustered over this." Ludwig said to him, In a bit of a concern.

"Forget it... Ludwig, I... I love you!" Larry blurted out quickly and covered his mouth.

"Uh... really?" Ludwig blushed a bit.

"Yes. Even though we're brothers, I still think of you in that way. You probably know that I have a toy, but it was blue and I couldn't stop thinking of you then...! That day, when I put that dildo inside my ass, I just thought of you pinning me down on the bed and fucking me hard and good! Your hard, glistening, red Koopa rod just pounding me and putting me in a realm of pleasure... and, I just know it's messed up because w-" Larry was then cut off by Ludwig approaching him.

"Look, who knows if we really are brothers? We are an adopted family of 7. Only one of us is biologically related to Lord Bowser, and he isn't even a member of the Koopalings."

"...Actually, you have a bit of a point, but it's still pretty messed up. Are you trying to say something?"

"Well, you'll need to be facing towards me while standing near the wall." Ludwig instructed Larry.

"So... what are you trying to tell me?" He said, progressively blushing harder.

"Well..." Ludwig pinned Larry against the wall.

"H-huh?"

"I love you too... Lawrence Koopa."

Upon hearing his extended name, his blush turned from pink to red in a flash.

Ludwig then went in for a kiss, and Larry accepted it.

The kiss started out soft, but gradually become more intimate as it progressed.

As they felt their tongues fight, both started to moan rather softly.

Ludwig pulled Larry in a bit closer and went farther into his mouth, causing him to moan slightly louder.

Then Ludwig broke the kiss to start necking him.

"Never thought that you were a good kisser..." Larry moaned.

"I've been practicing with a clone." Ludwig proceeded to lick, kiss, and nibble his neck.

Larry has never felt his neck getting touched by someone's mouth, but he was glad to have Ludwig tell him what it feels like.

Ludwig started to suckle on Larry's neck, sending a little more pleasure to him.

"Holy fuck, Ludwig... it's like you're a vampire..." Larry gasped. But he also noticed something grazing against his belly. Something... slightly wet.

Ludwig unlatched his mouth from Larry's neck, which was now covered in a few nibble marks.

"Lawrence, you don't know how much I love this." Ludwig was getting more and more excited as minutes flew by.

Larry wanted to know what was poking him in the belly, he looked down and say Ludwig's rod sticking out of his scales. 9inches tall, 3 inches wide. An expected size for the oldest of the 7.

"Ludwig, that's... actually bigger than my toy..." Larry looked down at his brother's cock, blushing a dark red.

Seeing this, Larry's member also started sticking out, albeit an inch and a half smaller than his older brother's.

"So here's our order considering we're both hard right now. First, we get on the bed and rub our dicks together, then you get to suck mine, and lastly... you'll figure it out." Ludwig explained a sex order.

"This is why I love you so much, Luddy...~" Larry was feeling pretty lustful by now.

Both Larry and Ludwig headed to the bed and kneeled down, and got close to each other again.

Ludwig began to slide his rod against Larry's.

"F-fuck... Ludwig, I... oh fuck..." That was all Larry could make out before his vocabulary turned into pleasured sounds.

"This feels amazing for the both of us, doesn't it, Lawrence...?~" Ludwig moaned and Larry nodded.

Both Larry and Ludwig were rubbing both of their members together, leading them both to a path of mutual pleasure.

Lemmy was walking by Larry's room, and heard the noises coming from there. "I guess he did have a thing for Ludwig after all."

"Luddy... this feels so amazing... b-but, I'm getting kinda close..." Larry was quivering as he was about to reach his climax.

"Do you want me to stop, Lawrence...?" He moaned.

"I don't wanna cum yet, sorry..." Larry unlatched from Ludwig and looked down. His cock was covered in precum. A fine mix between his own and his brother's.

"Wanna suck my dick?" Ludwig asked, yet he already knew the answer.

"Yes I do... your juicy, red, big cock in my mouth, how can I resist?~" Larry crawled up to Ludwig and gave his member a few small licks.

"Ahh, yes... lick it like you own it, Lawrence..." Ludwig gasped and moaned.

Larry began working his way up past the shaft to the head, and took the tip in.

Ludwig was feeling a bit more pleasure than before, yet his tests with his clones led him up to this moment, sex with his alleged littlest brother.

Larry took more of Ludwig's rod into his mouth.

"Lawrence, suck it good... suck it real good..." Ludwig was feeling more and more pleasure.

"Wow... they seem to be having some fun right now." Lemmy was still listening in, and suddenly, his dick was beginning to stick out.

Out of nowhere, Ludwig let out a huge groan as Larry literally _**slurped**_ on his member.

Lemmy heard Ludwig and went ahead and slightly stroked his own length.

"I know I can't see anything, but I already know that they are having a great time in there..." Lemmy said as he let out a quiet moan.

All Ludwig could do was chant "Lawrence" and claw at the sheets due to how much pleasure he was feeling.

Larry swirled his tongue around Ludwig's cock and made it go deeper into his mouth.

The sheer pleasure that Ludwig was feeling was immeasurable. But it was what Larry was about to do that was the cherry on top of this second phase.

Larry came up for air to tell Ludwig something. "I know how much you enjoy this, Luddy... so, how's about I let you explore my throat...?~"

Ludwig was still speechless, so all he could do is nod.

Then Larry went back down on Ludwig's length and started to deepthroat it, causing him to gag a little.

"Lawrence, oh my god!" Ludwig has never experienced fellatio like this before, not even from a clone.

"Fuck! Lawrence, I'm gonna...!" Ludwig was interrupted by his milk soaring into Larry's throat, causing him to moan sharply.

Lemmy heard this, and stroked a bit faster.

Larry swallowed a slight bit of his seed and lifted his mouth off of Ludwig's throbbing dick, a little disappointed, however.

"Luddy, how are you supposed to fuck me now? You already came, now I have to wait a while..." Larry pouted.

"It's actually OK. I was a sex ed student at this high school, and apparently a few Koopas have more seminary usage than a human." Ludwig explained some sex ed to Larry.

"So you're telling me..." Larry was getting very excited now.

"Mhm. Now which position do you wanna do? Doggy, missionary, or cowgirl? Your choice." Ludwig gave Larry three options deciding which sex position he wanted to do.

"Hmm... well doggy seems like the most generic position to do, missionary is a very intimate position, and cowgirl is just when you wanna go fucking wild." Larry was trying to choose which position he wanted to do.

"Well, which one?" Ludwig asked.

"...Considering how intimate we've been tonight..." Larry laid his head on his pillow and spread and lifted his legs. "This one~"

"I like this position as well. It just feels so good when your spot gets hit while laying back..."

"I thought you were mostly dom, Luddy~"

"Even I like getting rammed, Lawrence. No need to worry, just you sucking me then already has me lubed right up." Ludwig moved closer to Larry and circled his tailhole with his finger, causing him to moan slightly.

Ludwig lined his tip up with Larry's entrance. "Luddy, be gentle..."

"Really? I thought you used that toy roughly." Ludwig chuckled.

"Exactly, please just ram me..."

"I love that snarky attitude of yours sometimes." Ludwig slowly inserted his rod into Larry's ass.

"Oh, Luddy... I've only felt plastic in my ass, now actual skin? Best night ever..." Larry let out a very breathy moan.

"Trust me, it gets a lot better than it is now..." Ludwig was truly in the mood now, as he began thrusting at a medium pace, which was still enough to make Larry moan loudly.

Lemmy was still at the door, masturbating. "Now he's fucking him, I suppose... this is gonna be fun to listen to..."

"Luddy... please go deeper..." Larry gasped.

Ludwig did as Larry instructed, and his length started to graze against Larry's prostate.

Now Larry was in a lot more pleasure. "Oh, fuck! Luddy, please, fuck me harder!" He screamed.

Ludwig began to thrust vigorously as Larry was screaming from the feeling of his length entering and exiting his hole.

Larry couldn't help but close his eyes, simply because it felt so good.

However, Ludwig was only 7.5 inches deep into Larry. Larry quickly noticed this.

"L-Luddy, this d-doesn't feel like 9 i-inches, please go deeper!" Larry said as he was still in intense pleasure.

"Are you sure about this Lawr-" "I'm sure~!" Larry interrupted him.

Ludwig proceeded to shove his entire length into Larry Koopa.

"Y-Yes! Like that! Ahhh!" Larry was in a whole new realm of pleasure at this moment.

"Oh, Larry... I'm just so jealous right now... if Ludwig can make you scream like that, I might as well try to get him myself..." Lemmy was still fapping, albeit faster now.

"Lawrence... I'm getting close..."

"M-Me too, Luddy~!"

Both of the Koopalings were on the verge of exploding.

"Oh fuck, here it comes, Lawrence!" Ludwig finally came inside Larry, while Larry came all over himself, from his belly to his chin, both of them letting about a very loud moan.

"Ohhh yeah..." Lemmy released a sticky load all over Larry's bedroom door.

Both Larry and Ludwig were panting very hard.

"You gonna stay hilted inside me for a while, Ludwig...?" He asked.

"Actually..." Ludwig pulled out to see the milky mess he left inside Larry. "Wow. That's a lot of cum from me."

"You said something about some Koopas having more cum, though." Larry giggled.

"I did say that. actually, you should really get cleaned off. What if the rest of us see you like this?" Ludwig asked with a concern.

Larry summoned his wand and cleaned his body off, but not his tailhole, implying that he wants Ludwig to eat him out for the last part of the night.

"You want me to eat your ass so I can taste my own cum?" Ludwig asked.

"Pretty much, then we're going to sleep." Larry was very exhausted and wanted to call it a night.

Ludwig got down and licked up his come from Larry's entry.

"Yeah... like that..." Larry sighed.

Just like that, Ludwig was done eating out Larry's tailhole for his cum, and got in bed for him.

"This was a fun night, Lawrence." Ludwig yawned.

"Oh, Ludwig, you can call me Lawrence or Larry whenever you like." He said.

"Heh, I love you, Larry." Ludwig kissed him on the cheek, and Larry returned the kiss.

"And I love you too, Ludwig." Larry and Ludwig fell right asleep.

Lemmy was still outside the door, and had plans to get Ludwig. Lots of plans.


End file.
